Cinderella Police Nine
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: The former CP9 assassins meet their match with Spandam's Devil Fruit using trio of new assassins. Turned into sixteen year olds and sent to our world with their memories of Spandam's betrayal erased, how are they going to fair, when they meet a would-be Cinderella struggling to cope with the injustices in her own life, and what significance does she hold? LxOC, slight SxOC; KxK


Cinderella Police Nine

* * *

The former CP9 assassins meet their match with Spandam's Devil Fruit using trio of new assassins. Turned into sixteen year olds and sent to our world with their memories of Spandam's betrayal erased, how are they going to fair, when they meet a would-be Cinderella struggling to cope with the injustices in her own life, and what significance does she hold? LxOC, slight SxOC; KxK

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Prologue

* * *

The train driver was tired, after what seemed like the world's longest shift. In truth, he loved his job to pieces (who wouldn't?) but some days, like today, it was very difficult to stay awake, even with coffee. This, coupled with the fact that he was driving an eight thousand tonne train, was _not_ a good thing, but it helped along a certain chain of events, although not many people (least of all him) knew that.

In Perth City, Australia, there were five rail lines, all of them being centralized at the Perth City Station. The night the unknowing train driver helped a certain story along, he was navigating the Fremantle line, and it was the K stopping pattern – that meant that it was not going to stop at Karrakatta, but that was probably a good thing. Or a bad thing, depending on how you looked at it.

If it _hadn't_ been speeding through that fateful Sunday night, then a certain somebody wouldn't have been hit.

To this day, nobody that saw the accident could ever say just _what_ had been hit, and it didn't really matter.

All that the train driver knew was that, one second the tracks ahead of him were clear, and the next _something_ was in the path of the oncoming express train.

The driver let out a strangled gasp, instinct kicking in half a second too late as he applied the emergency brakes to the train. As anybody that has seen and heard a train actually stopping like this would know, it was about thirty seconds too late.

There was an incredible thump, as the train slammed into whatever unfortunate creature had just appeared on the tracks, and that coupled with the brakes screeching terrified the passengers. The driver could hear them all yelling in a panic as the train finally slowed to a stop about five hundred metres down the tracks.

The driver was stunned, his heart thumping in his chest, and then there was the jingling of keys from behind him, and a Transit Officers burst through the door.

"What just happened?!" She asked, after closing the door quickly behind her. She hardly needed to ask, as she and the driver stared at the blood on the wind-screen. It seemed to be in a weird, cross-shaped pattern.

"I-I just hit a leopard…I think…" The driver was pale.

The Transit Officer just stared at him. "A leopard?" She repeated, blinking. "In Australia? Are you sure that's what it was?" She seemed to be a little bit pale herself, and kept on staring at the blood-stains.

"I dunno…" The train driver shook his head, and began mentally planning a week on Rottonest. Rottonest didn't have any train lines and, better yet, it didn't have any leopards, either. Just quokkas.

* * *

In a small ditch in scrubby bushland, just outside of the Karrakatta Cemetery, the unlucky victim that had just been hit by tonnes of cold and unforgiving steel tried to drag himself a little bit further, but gave up when the ache in his chest intensified. He growled slightly to himself, bitterly reminded of the day he'd been utterly defeated by that Straw Hat-wearing kid, but unable to remember what had happened after that. Blood was staining his mottled fur crimson, and he wasn't used to seeing his own blood. Everybody else's, sure, but not his own. He didn't like it. He didn't even know _why_ it was happening, just that he'd been hit by a train. He'd used Tekkai in that last instance, but not enough, it seemed, to save him from all injuries. He didn't even have enough strength left to transform back into his human-self and move about and so, in his leopard form, that small ditch outside of the cemetery is where Rob Lucci stayed that night…


End file.
